louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
Whatevereva
|place=6/18 |alliances= |challenges=4 |votesagainst=7 |days=35 |season2=Machu Picchu |tribes2= |place2=8/18 |alliances2= |challenges2=5 |votesagainst2=8 |days2=29}} , also known as Eva or Eva-Maria was a castaway on and , as well as a housemate who competed on . Eva played a lowkey game in Survivor: Shikoku up until the final swap when she was abandoned by her original tribe in a schoolyard pick. This sparked Eva to shift into an aggressive yet tactful game, flipping on her original tribe, playing another castaway's idol to save herself, and becoming the eventual leader of her alliance. By the late-game, she was deemed a threat to sit against at the end for her resume thus far resulting in her being voted off in 6th place after her closest ally abandoned her with an exile pass. Eva returned to Survivor: Machu Picchu and retained her under the radar gameplay. Throughout the pre-merge, her lack of contribution to her tribes made her an easy target but the strength of her social game offset this, allowing her to slip through the cracks. When the merge hit, Eva's gameplay thus far caused several castaways to underestimate her, allowing her to gain pivotal pieces of information to advance her alliance. However, her loyalty to this alliance forced her into the minority, causing her to be voted off in 8th place after the majority deemed her too much of a wild card. Survivor: Shikoku Profile *'Name(Age):' Eva-Maria Salgado (25) *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' Duncanville, Texas *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' winning Legends *'Inspiration in Life:' runner up for America's Next Top Miss Stazia *'Hobbies:' gaming and dying *'Pet Peeves:' cheaters *'3 Words To Describe You:' vile scum earth *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?:' guns and people to kill with those guns *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' abi-maria gomes *'Reason for being on Survivor:' to die *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor:' shan't Voting History *: In Episode 10, Eva-Maria played a hidden immunity idol on herself, negating four votes. Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age):' Evachele Fitzgerald *'Tribe Designation:' Viracocha *'Current Residence:' Duncanville, Texas, United States of AMERICA! *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' I’ve met the one and only Kennedy Davenport. Of the Texas Davenports, not the New York Davenports! *'Pet Peeves:' I don’t wanna say white people cause that’s racist and when you know better you do better....but yeah, white people *'Favorite Past Moment:' I loved everything in Shikoku...that game was so fun. I know, an ORG that’s fun, sounds like a myth. I’ll go with playing the idol though, that was tea. *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' Chris Blue *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' Tyler, I love you, you’re a great person. But you fucked my game up and you’re the reason I had to ruin Jakes perfect win. I’m bitter. *'Why Did You Come Back?:' I made a lot of mistakes in Shikoku. But I’ve learned a lot from them! And I love Louvre, so obviously I’m here now. Voting History Louvre Big Brother 2 Profile *'Name (Age):' Eva-Maria Salgado *'Current Residence:' Duncanville, Texas *'Occupation:' i cut up animals for people to shove down their pigholes *'Three Adjectives to Describe Yourself:' i eat ass *'Favorite Activities?:' Gaming, listening to kpop, having really cold hands, bothering tina blueu22 *'Most Difficult Part of Living in the Louvre Big Brother House:' being a brown person in a big brother game, which are always full of trump supporters *'Types of people NOT to live with:' the dutch *'How Would I Handle "The Unexpected"?:' by panicking and treating people cruelly *'My life's motto is:' kill all men *'Anything Else?:' ty for not asking for our ages bc i die a little more each time someone makes me say mine Player History Voting History Trivia *Eva-Maria's idol in Shikoku was loaned to her by Chris. Category:Castaways Category:Female Castaways Category:Shikoku Castaways Category:Takaoka Category:Heiwa Category:6th Place Category:Shikoku Jurors Category:Housemates Category:Female Housemates Category:Louvre Big Brother 2 Housemates Category:15th Place Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:Viracocha Category:8th Place